The fuselage of commercial aircraft include fuselage portions or sections that are individually assembled and then combined or attached to form the fuselage. However, during assembly of the fuselage portions, interiors of the fuselage portions may be difficult to access. Scaffolding is often employed during manufacturing or assembly of an aircraft to access interior areas of fuselage portions that may otherwise be difficult to access due to, for example, a height of the fuselage. Scaffolding often includes a removable or temporary flooring system that enables personnel to walk or stand in the interior areas of the fuselage portions.